Um Assento Vazio
by Puro Extase
Summary: William Bonner resolve ir passar as suas férias de fim de ano em Nova York. Em um desses dias de férias, Bonner encontra Fátima Bernardes em um metrô. Já haviam se passado seis anos desde sua separação, porem, será que esse encontro inusitado poderá reverter a situação?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da Autora:** Infelizmente o Casal 20 passou da realidade, para ficção :( Então aqui estou eu, escrevendo fanfic, para alegrar os nossos corações.

 **LEIA POR FAVOR:** Tenho alguns avisos importantes para fazer sobre essa fanfic:

 **1)** Ela se passa no futuro, sendo bem exata, no ano de 2022. Seis anos após 2016.

 **2)** Fiz essa fanfic se passando nos Estados Unidos em Nova York, não me julguem, eu amo o Brasil. Apenas fiz essa fanfic nos Estados Unidos para que eles pudessem passar despercebidos e anônimos da mídia e dos fãs.

 **3)** Por favor, se você leu essa fanfic, comente, pode ser no instagram ( ), ou aqui no site mesmo. Não precisa ter conta aqui no site para comentar, tem um espaço em que o comentário pode ser anônimo. Lembrando que os comentários sempre incentivam a continuar, e também me deixam muito feliz :)

 **4)** Não sei ainda quantos capítulos terá. Sorry.

 **5)** Aproveitem, e espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem. Ahh! Sejam bem vindos, e não precisa tirar o calçado para entrar (:

William estava em New York havia dois dias. Seu mês de férias tinha chegado, e mais do que depressa arrumou as suas malas e partiu para a viagem que ansiosamente esperava desde o começo do ano. Não tinha nenhum motivo especial para ter escolhido New York, ele gostava do clima frio do local, sabia que lá sempre tinha boas programações, e o melhor de tudo, é que em New York ele poderia ser uma pessoa comum, como todas as outras, podendo assim andar normalmente pelas ruas, sem ser reconhecido como um "artista" em cada esquina. Não que ele não gostava da fama, pelo contrário, ele adorava ser reconhecido pelo seu trabalho, só que assim como qualquer um, também queria ter o seu momento de privacidade, poder chegar em um lugar e não ser o centro das atenções. E foram esses motivos que o fizeram escolher New York para passar as suas férias.

Hoje ele tinha visitado uma espécie de feira de comidas em uma das ruas de Downtown.

A rua em que aconteceu a feira era encantadora, bandeiras de diversos países estavam penduradas em várias linhas, as barracas eram coloridas, bancos e mesas alaranjadas estavam espalhados pelo local, para que as pessoas pudessem sentar e aproveitar os alimentos.

Experimentou vários tipos de comidas diferentes, algumas deliciosas, outras nem tanto.

Já eram 20:37 horas, estava começando a ficar mais frio que antes, apesar de estar com um casaco grosso, sabia que iria precisar de mais roupa. Sentia-se satisfeito e alimentado, concluiu então que era hora de voltar para Hotel. William optou por pegar um metrô, invés de chamar um táxi.

Caminhou rapidamente até a estação de metrô, que ficava a poucos quarteirões e aguardou na plataforma. Passaram-se poucos minutos e o metrô chegou, algumas pessoas que também aguardavam entraram, ficando ele o último a embarcar.

Ao entrar observou que o metrô estava cheio, afinal de contas era New York, os metrôs estão sempre lotados por aqui. Algumas pessoas estavam em pé, e a grande maioria estavam sentados. Houve apenas um assento da ponta vazio no metrô. Caminhou em direção ao banco, e enquanto caminhava observou a mulher sentada no banco ao lado. Ela segurava um livro nas mãos, a atenção completamente voltada para as folhas, sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para baixo, para conseguir ler o livro, seus cabelos eram grossos e caiam um pouco sobre a sua face. Um pensamento atingiu a sua mente: _"Essa mulher se parece muito com a Fát..."_

Imediatamente William parou de caminhar. Essa mulher não se parecia com a Fátima, ela era a Fátima! Faltava pouco centímetros para William chegar ao assento vazio, ele estava agora apenas parado no meio do metrô, seu rosto estava sem nenhuma expressão, seus olhos apenas analisavam a sua ex mulher. Ele pode observar que os cabelos dela continuavam grossos e vivos, continha um fraco tom de loiro e havia aquelas ondas que ao mesmo tempo que eram perfeitas, eram bagunçadas, emoldurando o contorno do seu rosto. Ela estava usando um sobretudo preto, com um cachecol lilás em torno do seu pescoço, sua mão esquerda estava com uma luva, enquanto a direita estava sem, para poder folhar o livro. Faziam seis anos que os dois haviam se separado, e no mínimo um ano os dois não se viam pessoalmente. O motivo de não se verem não era por causa de nenhum rancor guardado, a mídia brasileira insistia em divulgar que os dois não se viam pois haviam guardado rancor um do outro, porem, isso era uma grande mentira. Apenas não se viam mais pois, o PROJAC era longe do jornal, impossibilitando qualquer "esbarro" no serviço. Os seus filhos, por sua vez, haviam se formado, seguindo os seus próprios caminhos, assim, não era mais necessário a intervenção dos pais, pois os três já eram adultos, não sendo mais necessário conversarem entre si. Os dois continuavam amigos e admiradores de seus trabalhos, igual haviam publicado na nota de separação, porem, não haviam tido mais oportunidade de conversarem. Bonner se desenterrou de seus próprios pensamentos, e decidiu sentar-se no banco vazio, afinal, os dois eram amigos não é mesmo?

Precisou dar apenas alguns passos para que ficasse na frente do banco.

"Este assento está vazio?" Ele exibiu um sorriso entre aberto, enquanto aguardava a mulher o reconhecer.

Fátima estava completamente absorvida pelo livro que estava lendo. Havia o adquirido a poucas horas atrás, em uma pequena livraria que encontrou. O livro era de uma comediante dos Estados Unidos, onde retratava com histórias engraçadas como é uma mulher ser chefe nos dias de hoje. Sua leitura foi atrapalhada por uma voz do timbre grave. Não estranhava a voz, tinha a impressão de conhecer, porem, estranhou o motivo da pessoa estar falando em português.

Levantou os seus olhos, para encontrar o dono da voz, e quando o avistou foi pega de surpresa. Era William Bonner parado em sua frente... em Nova York. O cabelo dele estava com fios brancos a mais do que quando o viu da última vez. O rosto permanecia o mesmo, com pouquíssimas rugas de expressão, mantendo aquela aparência nova que ele sempre demonstrou. Ela estava completamente surpresa, e tinha plena certeza que ele percebeu isso, pois o sorriso dele apenas aumentou.

"William!" O tom de voz de Fátima demonstrava aquilo que o rosto tentava esconder, a surpresa.

"Fátima!" Ele utilizou o mesmo tom do qual ela havia acabado de pronunciar o seu nome, como uma forma de brincadeira. Ela notou isso, uma leve risada atrapalhada e sem graça saiu dos lábios dela, isso fez com que ele também soltasse uma risada. Após isso, ambos ficaram em silêncio, em uma situação estranha. O metrô já havia começado a correr.

"Então..." continuou Bonner "O assento está vazio? Posso me sentar?'

William sabia que o banco estava vazio, ele estava perguntando isso porque queria ter certeza de que ela não ficaria em uma situação constrangedora. Não queria em nenhum momento deixa-la desconfortável.

"Oh sim..." A pergunta feita anteriormente por William havia fugido de sua mente "O assento está vazio, pode sentar-se, claro"

Bonner sentou-se ao lado de Fátima. Assim que ele estava confortável no assento, olhou para a mulher. Ela havia voltado a sua atenção para o livro. O seu cabelo ondulado estava agora totalmente caído sobre o seu rosto, o impossibilitando de observar o seu perfil. Realmente, essa seria um longo caminho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos da Autora.** **POR FAVOR LEIA** **:**

 **1)** Quero agradecer a todos que comentariam. Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram, e isso me inspirou ainda mais para continuar essa fic. Se você está lendo o segundo capítulo, por favor, continue a comentar.

 **2)** Peço desculpas pela demora para postar o segundo capítulo. Eu faço faculdade, e o tempo é curto.

 **3)** Peço desculpas pelos erros de português e de gramatica. É que escrevi grande parte pelo celular.

 **4)** Peço desculpa se o que descrevi do metrô está incorreto, ou se algo de Nova York está errado. Eu nunca andei de metrô, e nunca fui a Nova York, então não sei como são essas experiências.

 **5)** Espero que goste, pois escrevo com o meu coração. Beeeijinhos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Já haviam passado alguns minutos desde que William havia sentado no banco, ele tinha impressão de que estava ali há uma eternidade. O metrô dava pequenas balanceadas enquanto corria, fazendo o seu ombro encostar levemente no ombro de Fátima. Provavelmente ela não sentia, pois ambos estavam com casacos grossos. Ela continuava com o rosto voltado para o livro que lia.

Ele queria puxar assunto, pedir como estava, perguntar sobre o trabalho, e se ainda estava fazendo aulas de dança, apenas queria saber sobre ela, mas tinha receio de fazer isso e a aborrecer, já que aparentemente, estava totalmente absorvida pelo livro.

Bonner tentava observar as outras pessoas que estavam no metrô, como uma tentativa de tirar a sua atenção de Fátima. Havia um senhor dormindo profundamente em um dos bancos em sua frente, ele usava uma touca branca, com calças e casacos pretos, os óculos estavam empoleirados na ponta do nariz, prestes a cair. Ao lado do senhor, estava uma menininha, que insistia em contar alguma história que havia vivenciado na escola hoje, e a mãe apenas balançava a cabeça e tentava se manter atenta a sua filha. Muitas pessoas diferentes estavam dentro daquele metrô, mas os seus olhos sempre repousavam na mulher sentada ao seu lado, isso porque, por mais que já haviam se passado seis anos desde que tinham se separado, ela continuava a ser a mulher mais interessante que ele já conhecerá.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o livro em que ela tinha nas mãos, ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco mais para frente, tentava ler algumas palavras. Ela sempre gostou de ler, livros na cabeceira da cama era um item que não podia faltar em hipótese alguma. Lembrou-se dos momentos em que ia se deitar, e lá estava ela, estendida sobre a cama, com um pijama frouxo e com um livro nas mãos. Muitas vezes, ele se deitava ao lado dela em silêncio e lia juntamente (as únicas palavras que podiam ser ouvidas no quarto era quando ela perguntava se poderia virar a página), assim como ele estava fazendo agora.

Estava terminando de ler uma frase no livro, quando subitamente Fátima o fechou. Imediatamente William endireitou a cabeça e olhou para frente, com a intenção de não ser pego em flagrante pela morena. Havia um senhor (aquele que estava dormindo anteriormente), que pelo visto, estava observando os dois, pois, quando ele viu que William estava disfarçando, o senhor balançou a cabeça negativamente, e em seguida revirou os olhos.

William levou a sua mão até a parte de trás da cabeça e a coçou, ergueu as sobrancelhas e com olhos anunciou um pedido de desculpas para o senhor. Essa atitude de ser "pego" o deixou envergonhado e também o fez sentir como um completo imbecil.

"Então, como está sendo as suas férias?" ele escutou Fátima perguntar. Virou seu rosto para o lado esquerdo, para encontrar a dona da voz.

Lá estava ela, com aqueles olhos pretos sortidos com tons acastanhados, olhando atentando para ele. A quanto tempo ele não via aquele olhar tão profundo? Deus! Ele nem poderia dizer. As bochechas dela estavam completamente rosadas, assim como a ponta do nariz, certamente o vento de Nova York havia feito isso em sua pele branquinha, dispensando qualquer uso de blush. A maquiagem era pouquíssima em seu rosto, algumas marcas de expressão eram visíveis e isso a tonou ainda mais bela. Ah! e ela tinha aquele sorriso nos lábios! Aquele mesmo, tortinho! Era esse sorriso "torto" pelo qual ele havia se apaixonado, desde quando a viu pela primeira vez na televisão.

"Minhas férias estão sendo boas" Isso foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pronunciar. William queria falar mais, mas qualquer assunto havia fugido de sua mente, e ele apenas queria se bater por isso.

"Humm, que bom!" Fátima balançou a sua cabeça positivamente, e voltou a sua atenção para o banco da frente. Ela observou a menininha que conversava com sua mãe sem parar, e sorriu. Amava crianças, adorava ver a interação que os pequeninos tinham com o mundo. Isso é algo que ela tem desde a adolescência, o dom para lidar com crianças.

Ficou alguns segundos observando a menina, quando lançou outra pergunta para William "Então... o que você tem feito aqui?" Quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, Fátima se deu conta de quão invasivas elas eram. Fechou os seus olhos, os espremendo um pouco, enquanto a sua boca cerrou-se firmemente. O seu corpo estava apenas demonstrando o súbito arrependimento que a tinha pegado. _"Que pergunta estúpida! Não é da minha conta o que ele está fazendo aqui"_ , pensou. As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca, e os seus pensamentos já estavam começando a tortura-la.

"Bem, estou aqui há três dias, e como você sabe, não sou muito organizado com minhas programações, então ainda estou começando a me organizar" Fátima ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou positivamente a cabeça. Ela se lembrava muito bem da desorganização dele. Quando eram casados, as organizações das programações sempre ficavam por sua responsabilidade.

"Eu assisti há alguns teatros" continuou William "Visitei alguns museus e uns memoriais, e agora eu estou voltando de uma feira de comidas"

"Uma feira de comidas? Isso parece ser bem legal" Algo brilhou no rosto de Fátima, mas desapareceu antes que ele pudesse reconhecer ou decifrar.

"Sim, é bem legal" Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente "A feira começou hoje e acabará daqui a dois dias. Fica em uma das ruas de Downtown" Vagamente cruzou os braços sobre o peito "Eu acho que você iria gostar. Traz comidas diferentes e de todos os países. Tem uma barraca de comidas Itália que faz o melhor Gnocchi que eu já comi em toda a minha vida!"

Lembrou-se como Fátima gostava de experimentar novas comidas. Sempre que iam viajar e escolhiam algum restaurante para comer, William pedia pratos dos quais já havia degustado, enquanto Fátima optava por pratos que eram inusitados ao seu paladar. Nem sempre ela tinha sucesso na busca de novos sabores, e quando isso acontecia, William dividia a sua refeição com ela.

"Eu amo Gnocchi... Talvez eu deva colocar essa feira de comidas na minha lista de programações" disse ela em um agradável tom aveludado.

"Você certamente não irá se arrepender" Ele simplesmente disse.

Um sorriso puxou os cantos da boca de Fátima, e um pequeno som de concordância pode-se ser escutado. William começou a balançar um pouco a sua perna, pois ambos haviam caído no silencio novamente. Ele mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no banco.

"E você, o que tem feito por aqui?" Perguntou William, após alguns segundos de silencio.

"Eu cheguei hoje de manhã, então eu não fiz nada. Quero dizer.." Ela disse rapidamente, enquanto pegava a sua luva e colocava na mão que estava sem, para que antes ela pudesse virar as páginas do livro "Eu fui agora a tarde assistir um espetáculo de dança, e em seguida passei em uma livraria"

William a observou atentamente, assim que ela terminou de falar, ele abriu a sua boca para começar uma nova frase, porem, o metro parou no mesmo momento e ele foi interrompido pela Fátima.

"É aqui que eu desço" Disse Fátima, enquanto se colocava de pé.

Ele observou para fora do metrô e percebeu que esta também era a plataforma em que descia. Enquanto ele não estava falando com Fátima o tempo parecia uma eternidade, mas agora, que os dois tinham iniciado uma conversa, o tempo passou tão rápido que ele estava surpreso de que já haviam chegado.

"Eu também desço aqui" Disse ele, e colocou-se de pé.

Fátima arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas assentiu com a cabeça e começou a caminhar para fora do metrô. Grande parte das pessoas estava descendo, incluindo o senhor e a mãe com a menininha que estavam sentados à frente deles.

A morena saiu de dentro do metrô e logo atrás saiu William. Um vento gelado e cortante, típico de Nova York, soprou, fazendo com que Fátima envolve-se os braços ao redor do seu corpo. Ela virou-se, para ficar de frente para William.

"O meu hotel fica para esse lado" Ela desenrolou um dos seus braços que estavam grudados ao seu corpo e apontou com o dedo para frente.

"O meu hotel fica para esse lado" William apontou para direção contrária do que ela. Por um momento, ele pensou que talvez os dois poderiam estar hospedados no mesmo hotel, mas isso seria coincidência demais, somente se eles estivessem em um filme isso iria acontecer.

"Então... foi bom te ver, William" Bernardes exibiu um sorriso aveludado, igual a sua voz "Aproveite suas férias"

"Okay..." Ele respondeu lentamente. Estava sem reação, os dois mal haviam se encontrado e já estavam se desencontrando "Foi bom te ver também. E aproveite as suas férias também!"

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar ela já havia começado a caminhar. Ele pode ouvir ela sussurrando algo que afirmava que iria aproveitar as suas férias. Soltou um suspiro profundou, e começou a dar os passos para ir ao seu hotel.

Ele não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo. Quando pensou em começar a perguntar a ela como estavam as coisas, o metrô chegou na plataforma. Não é como se ele não tivesse nenhuma notícia dela durante esses seis anos, ele tinha. Mas essas notícias vinham apenas dos seus filhos, que soltavam pequenas informações sobre ela. Outras, vinham da televisão, quando ele tinha a sorte de ligar em um programa na qual ela estava dando uma entrevista. Às vezes, secretamente, ele assistia o programa dela enquanto estava na sala de redação, na qual ele podia colher curtas informações. Mas ele queria ouvir dela, da boca dela, que ela estava bem. Ele queria conversar com ela, como amigo. Afinal, já haviam se passado seis anos, as feridas já haviam curado, certo?

Imediatamente, William parou a sua caminhada e virou-se para a direção em que Fátima tinha ido embora. Ele avistou-a, ela andava calmamente, não estava muito longe. Começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção a ela. "Fátima! Fátima!"

A jornalista escutou a voz grave do seu ex marido chamando pelo seu nome, imediatamente ela parou e virou-se na direção em que vinha a voz. Ele estava apenas a alguns passos de distância dela. Franziu instantaneamente a sua testa. Será que ela havia deixado cair alguma coisa, e ele encontrou? O observou aproximar-se dela.

"Eu estava aqui pensando... " Ele respirava pesadamente "Talvez, se você quiser, amanhã podemos ir juntos na feira de comidas, em Downtown. Eu estava pensando em voltar lá para comer de novo o Gnocchi"

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, ela estava pensando e ele quase podia ver as maquinas em sua cabeça funcionando. William sentiu-se ansioso, o seu coração estava começando a ficar mais acelerado, quando ela finalmente respondeu.

"Okay, tudo bem por mim" Exibiu um sorriso terno, e retirou o celular que estava no bolso do casaco "Eu vou te passar o meu número de celular, e aí você me chama no Whatsapp para combinarmos o horário. Pode ser?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, e imediatamente retirou o celular do bolso. Os dois trocaram os números de celular e em seguida Fátima se despediu, com apenas um ''tchau'' e seguiu o caminho para o seu hotel. Enquanto William, ficou parado no mesmo lugar, observando-a andar, até que desapareceu de sua vista.


End file.
